1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel suspension type front fork of bicycles or other two-wheeled vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles or the like adopt a wheel suspension type front fork in order to absorb shock when a front wheel encounters a difference in surface level.
It is known that a conventional front fork of this type includes a sliding tube which is slidingly moved vertically with respect to a supporting tube and a coil spring disposed in the sliding tube to absorb the shock. More particularly, the coil spring is disposed between a stopper fixedly mounted to a lower end of the supporting tube and a receiving member disposed in the sliding tube so that both ends of the coil spring abut against the stopper and the receiving member to thereby absorb the shock by moving up and down the sliding tube by expansion and contraction of the coil spring.
However, when both the ends of the coil spring for the shock absorption abut against the stopper and the like as described above, it is necessary to provide a rebound absorption member formed of another coil spring or rubber for absorbing a rebound of the coil spring for the shock absorption separately.
In addition, the conventional front fork of this type includes separately a prevention mechanism for preventing the sliding tube from slipping out from the supporting tube.
Accordingly, the conventional front fork of this type has a complicated structure and is difficult to assemble and expensive since the number of components is increased.